EMF Hell on Earth
EMF Hell on Earth is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2002. It is the annual April event, following EMF Return of an Era. The event is noted for 2 annual traditions,the first being a "Career Vs Career" match, and the 2nd being the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Results 2002 April 28th 2002 *Raptor defeated Breaker. **Raptor pinned Breaker after a Shooting Star Press. *Ashlee Ikeda defeated Rachel. **Ashlee pinned Rachel with a reverse cradle. *Wasabi defeated Jeckyl **Wasabi pinned Jeckyl with a small package. *The wWo defeated the nWo **wWo won when Hobo pinned Scott Hall. *Badd Boy defeated EMF World Champion Jarred Carthallion to win the EMF World Championship 2003 April 27th 2003 *Dark Match- Road Van Toad defeated Matt Metallic **Road pinned Matt after a Rolling Chunder. *Degenerate defeated Television Champion Danny G to win the EMF Television Championship **Degenerate pinned Danny G after a Shooting Star Press. *Ravage defeated Dirty D and Jeckyl in a Triple Threat Match. **Ravage pinned Jeckyl after a sit down gut buster power bomb. *Ashlee Ikeda defeated EMF Women's Champion Katrina by disqualification. Therefore Katrina retained the EMF Women's Championship **Katrina got DQ'ed for hitting Ashlee with the title belt. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Badd Boy defeated Raptor to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Badd Boy pinned Raptor after a Full Nelson Suplex. *Angelus Archer defeated Jason Syrus in a "Career Vs Career Match" **Archer pinned Syrus after a Slain. *EMF World Champion Punisher defeated Wasabi to retain the EMF World Championship **Punisher pinned Wasabi after a Capital Punishment. 2004 April 25th 2004 *Undertaker defeated Biohazard **Undertaker pinned Biohazard after a top rope tombstone. *John Cena (alternate version from later years) defeated Eric Bischoff in a street fight. **Cena pinned Bischoff after an FU. *EMF Women's Champion Ashlee Ikeda defeated Katrina by Disqualification to retain the EMF Women's Championship. **Katrina was disqualified for smashing Ashlee with a chair. *Jarred Carthallion defeated Victor in a Death Match **Jarred made Victor submit to the Crippler Crossface. *EMF Television Champion Freddy Krueger defeated Tyrant to retain the EMF Television Championship **Freddy pinned Tyrant after knocking him out underneath the ring. *Taz defeated Messiah. **Taz made Messiah pass out to the Tazmission. *Chris Jericho and The Rock wrestled Triple H and Randy Orton to a draw in a Double Career Vs Career match. **The rules said it was an elimination Tag match, with the first two people to be eliminated losing their jobs. **Triple H pinned The Rock after a Pedigree. **Chris Jericho pinned Randy Orton after a Lionsault. 2005 April 24th 2009 *Cactus Jack defeated Legend Killer Rich **Cactus pinned Rich with a Double Arm DDT. *EMF Extreme Champion Rhyno defeated Johnny Cash to retain the EMF Extreme Championship. **Rhyno pinned Cash with a roll up. *EMF Television Champion Punisher defeated Neddie Guerrero to retain the EMF Television Championship **Punisher pinned Neddie with a School Boy. *Dewey Pond defeated Kurt Angle in a Career Vs Career match. **Pond pinned Angle after a Pondwater Splash. *John Cena and Trish Stratus defeated Spalding and Christy Hemme **Trish pinned Christy after a Chick Kick. *RWA-WCW Women's Champion Sierra Van Der Pohl defeated Amy Jericho (Angelica Boycott) to retain the RWA-WCW Women's Championship. **Sierra won the match by Disqulification fter Angelica knocked her out with a Steel Chair. *Amy Jericho (Lita) defeated RWA-WCW Women's Champion Sierra Van Der Pohl to win the RWA-WCW Women's Championship. **Following the initial DQ, Amy restarted the match as her Lita persona. She then pinned Sierra with a Lita Sault. 2006 April 30th 2006 *Dark Match- Rage defeated KANE **Rage pinned KANE after a Hell's Collision *Alex Shelley defeated Ken Kennedy **Shelley forced Kennedy to submit to the Border City Stretch *Rey Mysterio defeated Daemon Archaos in a Career Vs Career Match **Mysterio pinned Archaos with a West Coast Pop. *Devin Malis defeated Duke Snyder in a Hell in a Cell match. **Malis and Snyder both crashed through the roof of the cell, but Malis landed on top of Snyder. *EMF Women's Champion Jackie Gayda defeated Trish Stratus (W/Christy Hemme) in a Bra and Panties match to retain the EMF Women's Championship. **Jackie won the match by removig Trish's bottoms following an F-Off. *EMF Television Champion Dertah wrestled Marc Mead (W/Jocey Camp and Carlee) to a draw in a Ring of Bulbs match. **Both men pinned each other, leading to co-champions. *Scotty Kincaid defeated Primetime. **Kincaid pinned Primetime with a roll up. *AJ Styles defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Dude Nick in a Steel Cage match to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **AJ scaped the cage after hitting a hurracanrana on Dude Nick. *Matt Dragon defeated Scotty Kincaid, Marc Mead, Jarred Carthallion, Carnage and Barbedwire Chris in the EMF Money in the Bank Ladder Match. **Dragon retrieved the brief case by clinging to the wire holding it, and kicking over the ladder Barbedwire Chris was climbing. 2007 April 29th 2007 *Troy Gafgen and Devin Malis defeated Mead and Kristy in a Steel Cage match. **Troy Gafgen won for his team by excaping the cage. *Rex and Rad Hazard defeated Tyson Tomko and Ken Kennedy and Duke Snyder and Frank Snow in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match. **Rad Hazard pinned Frank Snow with a roll up. *EMF Extreme Champion defeated Muhammad Hassan to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **Kennedy pinned Hassan after a Kennedy bomb. *Chris Masters defeated Batista in a Career Vs Career Match. **Masters pinned Batista with a roll up. *CM Punk defeated Marc Mead, Jarred Carthallion, CJ Lethal, Chris Masters and Devin Malis in the EMF Money in the Bank LAdder Match. **Punk climbed the ladder after CJ and Mead both crashed through a table. 2008 April 27th 2009 *Double A defeated Jeff Hardy **Double A pinned Hardy after he was knocked out by an unknown man. *Gambler defeated EMF Television Champion Kavaros to win the EMF Television Chamionship **Gambler pinned Kavaros when Kavaros attempted a Sunset Flip. *EMF Women's Champion Mickie James wrestled Amy Jericho to a no-contest to retain the EMF Women's Championship **The match was thrown out when Jackie Gayda interfered to help Amy. *Kevin Bourne defeated Marc Mead in a Career Vs Career Match. **Bourne pinned Mead after a Checkmate. *Skull Daze defeated EMF Extreme Champion CJ Lethal to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Skull pinned CJ after the We sleep Forever. *Virus defeated Chad Vargas. **Virus pinned Vargas after CJ Lethal chokeslammed Vargas on to a chair. *Dewey Pond defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Troy Gafgen to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Pond pinned Troy after a reverse hurracanrana pin. *Ken Kennedy defeated Kevin bourne, Carnage, Gambler, Kavaros, Scott Tazte and Jarred Carthallion in theEMF Money in the Bank Ladder Match **Kennedy retrieved the briefcase after taking out Carnage with a Steel Chair. 2009 This event is scheduled to take place on April 26th 2009 *No card has been announced yet Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV